


Silly Boys

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Fluff, Gambling, Groping, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mark and Jack don't want to play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sneaky References, Strip Poker, Stripping, am I being too descriptive?, enjoy, random ideas equal random fanfiction, shit's about to get crazy, too much tongue, well maybe not so sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: It’s not very often that Dark and Anti get to come out and play, but when they do, they play for keeps. Mark and Jack are in for a rough night, might be for the best if they hold onto each other.





	Silly Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Shit guys, sorry for the inactivity. Things have been crazy between starting college and work and then getting sick. UGH! I was going to post a really cute, fluffy Septiplier, but figured you guys deserved something a little spicier after being so patient. I am getting back to ALL of my fics, so there’s no need to panic, I’ve just been a little short on ideas lately, but never fear, things are in progress! This isn’t my first Anti/Dark fic, they’ve made a little appearance in a HP Septiplier that I wrote, but it hasn’t been posted (*cough cough* because it’s not done *cough*.) Soooooo….I hope you guys like seeing these guys all thrown in a room together (literally.) Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D

_“It’ll be fun!”_

Mark shook his head, begrudgingly sitting down at the table as Dark threw a deck of cards across the tabletop. Jack sighed loudly, appearing from the other room, Anti leading him by the wrist. Jack slumped into his chair, pulling down his beanie and placing his head on his folded arms.

_“Lighten up Jackaboy! It’s not like we get to play that often!”_

Anti shook his counterpart’s shoulders, who groaned and pushed the manifestation away.

Mark whined as Dark cracked the cards between his hands.

“I don’t know how to play…”

_“It’s easy sweetheart,”_

Anti leaned across the table, running a clawed fingertip along Mark’s jawline.

_“You lose, you strip. Simple.”_

Mark groaned, leaning back in his chair. Dark cackled, grinning mischievously at Anti. There was a glint in the other’s black eyes as Dark dealt out the cards. Jack raised his head, dragging the cards across the table, glaring around.

_“5 card draw ok with everybody?”_

Anti looked around the group. He leaned forward on his elbows, his sneering smile extremely close to Jack’s face.

_“Your silence is overwhelming.”_

“Fine.”

Jack spat, a sour grimace coming to rest on his face. Anti laughed wickedly, throwing his hood over his head, leaning his chair back, resting the heel of his right foot on the tabletop.

_“Excellent.”_

The boys each looked at their five cards, then at their doppelgängers, then at each other. Mark swallowed thickly, looking down. Jack readjusted his beanie, some green hair peeking out. He placed one card face down on the table, not even bothering to look up as he tapped the wood with two fingers.

Dark slid him a new card. Jack shuffled around in his chair. Mark gulped. Dark laughed, elbowing his maker.

_“What’s the matter Markie? Afraid of dropping a few layers?”_

Mark’s face wrinkled, and he shot Dark a glare, scooching his chair a little closer to Jack. Anti rocked his chair, smirking over the top of his cards. Dark leaned forward.

_“Call. First item-shirt. Flip ‘em pretty boys.”_

Mark pressed his cards into the tabletop, sporting two pair. Anti had a flush. They both seemingly leaned forward, watching Dark and Jack square off. Dark offered up a toothy grin and a straight flush.

_“Strip sunshine.”_

He leaned back in his chair, seemingly pleased. Jack tutted.

“Slow your roll there, badass.”

He flipped his cards.

“A royal flush.”

Dark gave him a sour look, pulling his shirt off over his head, chucking it at the Irishman. Jack caught it single-handedly, throwing it on the floor.

“Suck it up, buttercup. This was your idea, not mine.”

Dark collected all of the predistributed cards, doling out new ones. Jack’s chair creaked as he leaned back, thumb at the corner of his mouth. Anti did the same thing, and the two were virtually a mirror image, save for clawed fingertips wrapped around the cards, inky black eyes scanning the cards, then the crowd, looking for signs of a bluff. Anti twisted one finger into a gauge. Mark coughed. Dark sighed, annoyed, rolling reds up into his skull.

_“This is boring.”_

He got up and returned with four shot glasses and a bottle of Smirnoff.

_“Let’s make this a little more interesting. You lose strip and take a shot.”_

Jack breathed out roughly, throwing his cards on the table. He pulled his jumper off, discarding both it and his beanie, reaching out his palm demandingly. Dark poured him a shot and slid it across the table. Jack knocked the clear liquor back, slamming the glass down on the table.

“I could do this all day.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Several rounds in and a multitude of drinks later, Jack was in the lead, still the only player with his pants. Everyone had learned the hard way that Mark and Dark were unalike in the way that Mark at least wore boxers under his jeans. Dark shrugged, and had discarded the clothing without a second thought, sitting there fanning himself with his cards butt naked. Mark’s face had instantaneously turned seven shades of red, and he tried mirthlessly to hide behind his hand. Anti still had his foot up on the table, giving an unapologetic view of his cloth-covered crotch.

Dark lost the next hand-most likely on purpose and knocked back a numberless drink. He slapped the table with his hand.

_“Man y’all are a hoot! Y’all…I’ve never used that kind of lingo before but I’m feeling slightly…sassy.”_

Mark all but growled at him, threatening to do some rather picturesque things to the double with the bottle of vodka. Dark had leaned forward, nose to nose with Mark. Then leaned back in his chair.

_“Bitch, I’m fabulous and you know it.”_

Mark rolled his eyes, throwing his cards like they were confetti.

“Fuck, I fold.”

He yanked his shirt off over his head, which was slightly out of order but nobody objected. He floofed his hair after chucking the article, his chest broadened, and Anti’s eyes lingering for far too long. Anti smirked, showing his two pair to his foil. Jack made a disgusted noise, throwing his cards.

“Fuck you! Little shite, bluffing the whole goddamn time!”

Anti crowed.

_“You should know better Jackaboy. Now…I think I should get a little reword for that, don’t you?”_

He rose from the table, walking up behind Mark. He ran his claws down the expanse of Mark’s chest.

_“I think I deserve a kiss.”_

Mark all but flew out of his seat.

“And I’m not gay!”

Anti shrugged.

_“Prude. I know someone who is.”_

He grabbed Dark by the shoulder and kissed him rough and hard. The other twin grabbed the duplicate by the small of his back, pushing back with just as much passion and ferocity. Jack cocked a brow, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh god, that’s me.”

“And that’s me.”

Mark turned, looking at Jack. They both turned their gazes to the gangers, who were all over each other likes bees to honey. Jack shrugged.

“I mean…”

“Fuck it.”

Mark slid across the floor, pulling Jack up out of his chair, lips locked, hands exploring. Mark’s hand on the small of Jack’s back, fingers brushing the denim of the taller’s jeans. Mark’s lips went to Jack’s neck, the short, dark stubble scraping at the sensitive flesh.

“Mark!”

Jack’s voice was surprisingly loud and moan-resembling. Mark’s actions were almost unconscious. In fact, every move they made on each other, Dark and Anti had already made on each other. Jack’s fingers raked though Mark’s mane just after Anti’s ran though Dark’s. Mark’s hand pulled down Jack’s thigh after Dark’s slithered across Anti’s. The two foils looked up, smirking at each other.

_“Told you it would work.”_

Dark elbowed Anti.

_“Know-it-all.”_

They encroached on the preoccupied boys, smirking. Dark winked as his shadow faded away, mixing in with Mark’s as Anti hip-checked Jack’s and blended in. A wild glint overtook Mark’s eyes and he hauled Jack up off his feet, taking him out of sight around the corner. It was quiet for a moment before something fell over and smashed. Probably the bedside lamp as Mark threw Jack into the bed.

_“Mark!”_

Then a laugh.

 

 

 


End file.
